Demand of high-resolution, high-quality videos, such as HD (High Definition) videos or UHD (Ultra High Definition) videos, is on the rise in various application industries. As video data has higher resolution and higher quality, the amount of data relatively increases compared to existing video data. Accordingly, when the existing wired/wireless wideband circuit lines are used to transmit such video data or existing storage media are used to store the video data, transmission and storage costs increase. To address such problems that occur as the video data has higher resolution and higher quality, high-efficiency video compression technologies may be utilized.
There are various types of video compression technologies. Among others, inter-prediction predicts pixel values included in a current picture from the previous or subsequent picture of the current picture, intra-prediction predicts pixel values included in the current picture using pixel information in the current picture, and entropy encoding assigns a shorter code to a more frequent value while assigning a longer code to a less frequent value. Such video compression technologies may be used to effectively compress, transmit, or store video data.